Initiation au désarmement
by Pantsukon
Summary: Légèrement après l'arc Varia Dino se demande si son élève, Hibari Kyouya, sait se défendre sans armes, après une étrange réaction, il se pose bien des questions.


Titre : Initiation au désarmement.

Genre : Lemon

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tirés de la série Katekyo Hitman Reborn, série écrite et dessinée par Akira Amano. À part le développement de cette histoire, qui n'a jamais eu lieu au court de la série originale, tout lui revient de droit.

Warning : Si vous êtes mal à l'aise avec l'érotisme ou/et avez un malaise par rapport aux relations entre hommes, veuillez appuyer sur cette touche de vôtre navigateur qui vous ramènera à la page précédente. Mais si vôtre curiosité vous ronge, alors là, ce n'est plus de ma responsabilité.

PS : Pour ceux qui sont long à la détente, je tiens à préciser que le narrateur de l'histoire c'est Dino. L'histoire se situe très légèrement après l'arc Varia. Donc si vous ne savez pas la fin de cet arc, il risque d'y avoir de légers spoilers.

O o o

Tout était désormais revenu à l'ordre. Tsunayoshi avait bel et bien détenu son titre d'héritier digne d'accéder au titre du 10e successeur de la famille Vongola. Lui et ses lieutenants s'en sont sortit victorieux contre l'escouade Varia. Ainsi fût prouvée leur notoriété.

Autrement dit, mon rôle dans cette histoire prend désormais sa fin.

Il ne me restait que quelques jours de liberté avant de quitter le Japon pour ma terre natale, l'Italie. Je m'étais accordé une semaine de repos bien mérité à la suite du dénouement de cet affront. Une semaine où je pourrais bien profiter de mon voyage, donc pas d'entraînement, pas d'enseignement, pas de combat (quoi que là ça reste indéterminé, on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de choses à cent pourcent quand l'on est parrain), juste du repos.

Quoi que du repos, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous est accordé quand ont veut passer du temps avec son étudiant. Du moins, quand cet étudiant est une furie répondant au nom d'Hibari Kyouya. C'est aussi un gros casse-tête d'essayer de trouver une activité possible quand le dit étudiant est un agoraphobe qui exprime cette problématique avec la diplomatie d'un tyrannosaure sur l'acide. Ce ne serait, sans doute, pas si compliqué, si seulement je n'étais pas autant extraverti.

J'ai essayé de l'inviter à la fête qui était donnée en l'honneur, du moins, on va dire, du rétablissement de Lambo. Sans succès, non, en fait ce fût un échec catastrophique considérant qu'il crut que je voulais tout simplement me moquer de lui, puis de son horreur pour les agglomérations de gens dans les endroits restreints.

Il ne me reste que trois jours. Considérant qu'il me fit la tête pendant deux jours suivant mon infructueuse invitation, ignorant mes appels, messages textes, ou tout autres moyens que j'utilise en général pour communiquer avec lui.

Avant-hier soir, je cru que c'était peine perdu. Ce qui me pinça le cœur légèrement. Mes autres subordonnés tentèrent tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral avec des défaites simplistes comme « Vous le connaissez depuis seulement dix jours, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, il ne faut pas s'attacher à ces petites bêtes sauvages! », autrement dit, il n'y eut que Romario qui comprit ce que Kyouya représentait vraiment pour moi. Kyouya était mon premier disciple. Le premier à qui je pu transmettre quelque peu de mes capacités. Même si Kyouya lui-même refuserait de l'admettre.

Pourtant, hier soir, il daigna m'envoyer un message. Un simple « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? », mais venant de quelqu'un comme lui, ça en disait gros. C'est alors que je lui proposai de venir me rejoindre ce matin. À l'hôtel. Je lui donnai alors toutes les indications pour venir, ainsi que le numéro de la chambre, puis surtout, le détail le plus important : je lui fit mention que je serai seul, entièrement seul. Moi et lui, personne d'autre.

Il me répondit alors « Je considérerai. ».

Et voilà où nous en sommes. Il est huit heures du matin, j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde pour fermer les deux yeux en symbiose, toute la nuit durant. La fatigue, pourtant, n'est aucunement au rendez-vous, mais l'impatience me ronge l'estomac comme s'il s'agissait d'un écureuil affamé depuis trois jours. Mon subconscient essaie, avec tout le désespoir du monde, de me calmer, de me faire constater qu'il s'agit seulement de Kyouya, que ce n'était pas la peine de tacher mes vaisseaux sanguins de noble à l'encre, que ce n'était que Kyouya, mon élève.

Entre le message du jeune homme, puis le moment ou l'on est, je du prendre ma douche trois fois, je fit le tour de ma chambre environ cent soixante-dix-huit fois, puis je me grugeai les doigts, de chaque mains, jusqu'à ce que des plaies se forme. Tout ça pour faire passer le temps.

Une demi heure s'est écoulé. Je m'apprêtais à faire le tour de la pièce pour la cent soixante-dix-neuvième fois, lorsque j'entendis deux coups secs provenant de la porte. Et si…? À cette heure si matinale? Peut-être. Ce serait son genre après tout. Quoi que son genre serait surtout de me plaquer là, il serait assez sadique pour le faire. Non, en fait c'est sûrement ça qu'il va faire. Euh, ah oui, la porte!

C'est alors que j'actionnai le moniteur vocal, puis je demandai à la personne de se présenter. À mon horreur, j'entendis une voix rauque et ferme dire ces mots « service de chambre ».

Je me suis effondré comme un château de cartes devant la porte. J'ai cru que j'allais éclater en sanglots, pathétique, je suis ni plus, ni moins, qu'un être pathétique. Même mon élève, mon premier élève qui était ma fierté personnelle, ne voulait m'accorder de considération.

Cette phrase est typiquement illogique quand elle sort de la conscience d'un homme qui en dirige un groupe de cinq cent.

Mais Kyouya vaut plus que cinq cent hommes!

Je me maudis à penser des trucs comme ça.

C'est à lors que je reprit mon souffle, du calme, tout n'est pas perdu, il va peut-être venir plus tard. J'avalai ma salive et je tentai de me ressaisir. C'est alors qu'une voix, différente, surgit du moniteur vocal.

« Hey, pauvre cloche! Si tu veux être cardiaque, soit-le une autre fois! »

Des mots…dépourvus de sympathie, qui pourtant sonnaient comme une douce musique à mon oreille. Cette absence de chaleur humaine, si familière, remit mon cœur en marche.

En même pas l'espace d'une microseconde, je bondis et j'ouvris la porte. Je le fis si rapidement, qu'accidentellement, je me donnai un coup en plein visage avec la dite porte. Je vous jure, que c'était l'impatience. Rien d'autre.

L'impatience, ça fait mal.

Après un couplet de vulgarités, j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais encore étalé au sol. La première chose je vis, ce fût un Kyouya perplexe et confus, devait-il rire ou tout simplement avoir honte? A ma grande surprise, il entra et s'agenouilla près de moi.

Il me regarda, l'air concerné. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa s'écouler des mots trop touchants pour provenir de la bouche d'un être aussi apathique que ce petit asiatique : « Ça va… ».

Il se préoccupe de mon bien-être, il se sent emphatique envers moi, Kyouya ressent enfin de la reconnaissance pour moi, enfin! Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, Kyouya s'attachait enfin à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, c'était moi, son instituteur, mon premier élève m'appréciait!

« Être terrible si t'es aussi maladroit qu'ils le disent quand t'es seul, sans ce troupeau qui te suive même jusqu'au chiottes…c'est tellement humiliant, pour moi. »

Je sentis mon cœur se vider de toute sa chaleur, et ce, en un instant, si rapide qu'il n'y existe toujours pas de valeur métrique pour le calculer. Pourquoi devait-il être toujours aussi méchant. Oui, il s'était sentit humilié quand j'ai daigné, accidentellement, jamais je n'aurais voulu l'humilier consciemment, l'inviter à cette fête.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait prendre cet affront avec autant de sérieux.

C'est alors que j'affrontai son regard sans rien dire. J'étais indigne de lui réclamer son pardon.

Il avait toujours cette lueur perplexe dans les yeux, puis il était anormalement calme. Ce n'était pas normal. Je n'avais jamais pu l'observer d'aussi près avant. Il refusait de se faire scruter des yeux, quoi que, ce soit bel et bien la première fois que je le vois, seul à seul, sans même un seul de mes hommes de main.

Il se leva alors, il ferma la porte derrière-lui, moi je continuais de l'analyser, complètement du regard.

J'enviais la finesse de ses traits. Ces cheveux fins, d'apparence soyeux de couleur ébène, un trait fort caractéristique des asiatiques. Ces yeux minces, bridés, tintés de cette malice particulière, un autre trait qu'il leur est propre. Par contre, j'admirais la finesse de ses lèvres, bien en chair, sans trop exagérer non plus, comme si elles avaient été ciselées avec un souci du détail absolu. Tout comme son nez, petit, légèrement retroussé, c'était carrément mignon. Puis ce teint clair, couleur crème, il était drôlement pâle Kyouya, mais, ce teint ne faisait qu'agrémenter son air de marbre. C'est effrayant de constater qu'un homme d'apparence aussi fine et gracieuse pouvait être aussi coriace au combat.

Quoi que.

Maintenant que je réalise, je ne l'ai jamais vu sans ses matraques. Et là je réalise un détail absolu : que vaut-il au combat sans ses armes?

« Dis Kyou…euh je veux dire, Hibari, si jamais tu devais perdre tes armes au combat, tu te débrouilles au corps à corps? »

Il me regarda, l'air interdit. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, puis il dévia le regard.

« Tu veux savoir, parce que? »

Je ne compris point ce qui pu causer ce malaise chez lui. J'analysai ma question mot à mot, puis encore, je ne pigeai guère. Après maintes auto-analyses, je réalisai la connotation légèrement perverse que ma question prenait. Puis encore là, je trouvais qu'il fallait creuser loin.

Était-il assez coincé sur le sujet, pour s'empourprer pour si peu?

« A titre d'enseignant, ce serait important de t'y introduire, si tu n'as…aucune expérience en la matière. »

Il se plaqua contre la porte, comme si je venait de l'attaquer dans son lui profond. Quoi qu'Hibari Kyouya, étant Hibari Kyouya, ce n'était peut-être pas une question de pucelle effarouchée, mais de s'avouer vaincu. Quoi que l'idée d'un Kyouya effarouché devant un manque affectif, ou tout simplement charnel, ce n'était pas mal non plus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être introduit pour le moment! »

Je poussai un gloussement muet que je tentai de dissimiler du mieux que je pouvais. Je me sentais coupable de jouer ainsi avec son côté susceptible. Quoi qu'incroyablement, il ne m'avait pas encore flanqué ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup. Cela voudrait-il dire que, non, impossible, quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque que Kyouya, quoi que…

« Serais-tu désarmés pour le moment, par hasard? »

Il avala sa salive. Il était visiblement stressé. Il détourna alors le regard, l'air honteux.

«- Effectivement, j'avais cru bon baisser les armes pour cette fois-ci, mais ne va pas croire que…

- Que quoi?

- Rien du tout! »

Cet enfant n'avait visiblement aucun don de communication. Il était visiblement embarrassé. Il semblait tyrannisé, pour une fois, je m'en veux d'être la source de son drame, il était l'herbivore. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer avec des petites phrases toute faites comme « Je vais te mordre à mort! », vu qu'il n'avait plus ses crocs.

« Approche, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était qu'une question, ne soit pas embarrassé.»

Il soupira, l'air renfrogné, puis il approcha, avec méfiance. Pour une fois, je le voyait sous son vrai jour : petit pour son âge, visiblement coincé aussi. Pâle complexion, j'avais sans doute vu juste. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

Il était mignon, non?

Puis, il était plus vieux que Tsuna, non?

D'après ce que mon petit frère m'a dit, il a environ trois ans de plus que lui. Voyons, Tsuna à eu ses quatorze ans, donc, environ, quoi, seize, dix-sept ans? Mais, comment? Il est magnifique, comment est-ce que tout le monde, sauf moi, semble être insensible à lui? Oui, en général, il est effrayant, mais il me semblait que les filles aimaient ça les hommes ténébreux, à l'allure dangereuse. Ou peut-être je suis vieux jeu.

Non, je ne veux pas être vieux jeu, y'a le mot vieux là dedans, j'aime pas ça!

Quoi que, les filles j'ai mit une barre dessus, enfin, j'ai accepté le trait que ma génétique avait mit dessus, y'a de ça, quelques années. Mais, les chances que Kyouya soit comme moi, elles sont définitivement trop minces.

Ou peut-être.

Et si mon, oui, maintenant je l'appelle « mon », Kyouya aimait les hommes? Ou les deux? Ah ça non, ce serait impossible pour mon adorable Kyouya d'avoir autant de possibilités dans sa liste, il n'aime pas le monde en partant. Mais pour être aussi complexé, il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière ça.

Je pense trop.

« Kyouya, t'en est où avec les filles? »

…Comme trop n'étant pas assez, mon cerveau a du s'arrêter de fonctionner quand j'ai vomit cette connerie.

Son souffle sifflait, enduit de rage. Je savais, à la teinte de ses joues, qu'une seule égratignure sur celles-ci causerait une hémorragie létale.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là dedans, qu'est-ce que ça vient faire? »

Son ton était tranchant, je n'avais rien entendu de tel. Il s'approcha de moi, il s'agenouilla et rampa jusqu'à moi.

« Kyouya … »

Il approcha son visage près du mien et plissa ses paupières légèrement.

« Kyouya… je… »

Je pouvais sentir son souffle près de mes lèvres, j'avais de la peine à respirer, je sentais mon cœur s'engourdir, les battements étant si rapides, comparable à une vibration intense.

« Kyou… »

Il agrippa ma lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, il appuya férocement, une douleur vive naquit. Je sentis ses dents déchirer la chair, externe comme interne, de la lèvre. Je m'efforçai de ne pas crier. Je l'avais cherché, j'avais considérablement cherché ce qu'il m'arrivait. Est-ce ça sa fameuse technique de mordre à mort? J'étais naïf, naïf de croire que quelqu'un comme Hibari Kyouya puisse être sans défense, même désarmé. Pourtant, je me sentais incapable de le repousser, un mélange de peur et de masochisme me retenait. Je savais qu'il m'arracherait la lèvre si je venais qu'à le brusquer.

Puis au fond. Même dans la douleur, ce rapprochement m'envoûtait. Son visage était si près du mien, ses yeux plissés lui donnaient un air innocent. Ça ne me dérangeait guère de devoir mourir au bout de mon sang, si ma vie devait s'éteindre devant quelque chose d'aussi délicat, un visage aux traits d'une sublime perfection. Si le prix à payer pour avoir le droit d'observer l'image synonyme de tout ce qui pourrait m'être désirable, n'était que celui de cette douleur perçante, je le payerai, volontiers, jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Inconsciemment, ma langue se glissa contre sa lèvre supérieure. Il sortit de sa torpeur, ses dents se délogèrent de ma plaie, il avait complètement transpercé ma lèvre inférieure, l'incision saignait abondamment, étendant ce liquide carmin le long de mon menton.

Et du sien.

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses pupilles n'étaient réduites qu'à deux minuscules taches cachées au fond de ses iris cobalt. Ses dents, ses lèvres et son menton étaient imprégnés de mon sang, il appuya sa main gauche sur sa bouche. Je souffrait, étrangement, beaucoup plus depuis qu'il avait lâché prise.

« Toi… »

Il tremblait, sa colère s'était dissipée. Cette absence de haine me poussa à lui trancher la parole.

« Toi, tu es magnifique, tu sais? »

Il rougit et dévia son pâle visage sur le côté, des mèches recouvraient ses yeux. Il semblait perdu, soit dans ses pensées, soit dans ses réactions. Bien que c'était sans doute normal, avec ce qu'il venait de se produire. J'en profitai pour m'approcher. C'est alors qu'il me repoussa.

« Cesses! Tu n'approches pas! »

Il tremblait, son regard était plongé vers le sol. Comme s'il avait commit une abomination. Techniquement, pour des gens normaux, vivant des vies normales. Autrement dit, pour des gens qui ne sont ni de la mafia, ni des paranoïaques sanguinaires, ce geste, tout juste posé, aurait été une abomination.

Pour moi, cela était, sur un point de vue strictement masochiste et émotionnel, magnifique. Il venait de laisser une marque indélibile sur mes lèvres, comme un baiser qui restera là, à jamais. C'était comme le reste de mes tatouages, j'en ai souffert pour le symbolisme, mais je ne regrette rien.

Pour lui, qu'était-ce?

J'en profitai pour embrasser sa joue. La marque écarlate coula le long de sa joue. Il releva la tête, fit glisser son index le long de sa joue, récoltant une bonne partie du sang que j'avais étendu, puis appuya son doigt contre ses lèvres, il lécha la substance poisseuse, l'air pensif.

« Je suis désolé Ky, Hiba…

-Tu peux.

-Kyo…uya? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que, l'autre sex, ce n'était pas ta tasse de thé.»

Un frisson lui monta le long du dos. Il échappa un grognement féroce, puis il me planta son regard glacial, sa signature personnelle, dans le mien.

« Si tu dis, ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je te mors à mort! »

Il était déjà bien partit dans sa démarche…quel coming out violent. Si j'avais su que sa le torturais autant, j'aurais jamais abordé le sujet.

« N'est pas peur, ça reste entre toi et moi.

-Et ton troupeau eux?

-Quoi mon troupeau?

-Ils savent pour toi?

-Ils ont toujours su! »

Kyouya cligna les yeux devant cette révélation, c'était comme si je venais de dire quelque chose qui sonnerait, à ses oreilles, comme étant aussi saugrenu que : Y'a des orgies de fées dans mon jardin tout les vendredi soirs, je te le jure!

« Un troupeau, acceptant quelqu'un de différent, sans cracher leur haine d'herbivore effrayé?

-Les gens ne sont pas tous comme ça tu sais?

-Les gens, en général, SONT des herbivores, ils s'entre assimiles dans le simple but de croire qu'ils sont communs! Dès qu'il y a quelqu'un de différent, contre leur nature, contre la nature en général, ils se rebutent contre lui, c'est inévitable, c'est ainsi que le monde est établit. C'est bien beau tes contes de fées, mais j'y crois pas, donc tu te la ferme, puis tu ne glisses pas, ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe, de tout ce qu'il vient de se produire.

-De toute façon, tu leur aurais cassé la gueule, qu'ils sachent ou non…

-Ta gueule, j'ai dit.

-Ça c'est le Kyouya que je connais.»

De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de divulguer quoi que ce soit. Je voulais garder cette affirmation pour moi, et moi seul. Être le seul à savoir, qu'au fond, il voudrait bien avoir un homme au fond de son lit, moi étant une possibilité, me faisait honteusement plaisir. Pouvoir le déshabiller, mentalement, puis me dire, qu'au fond, s'il savait les arrières pensées qu'il me provoque, peut-être accepterait-il de leur donner vie.

Peut-être accepterait-il de s'étaler au fond de mon lit, me laisserait-il l'apprivoiser lentement, l'agacer, l'appâter doucement, de lui extirper, entre ses grognements frustrés, des affirmations explicites d'un désir inassouvi. Ainsi je pourrai lui répondre, innocemment, que je n'attendais que cette permission, pour ensuite le déshabiller, ensuite le…

Il émit un toussotement sonore, ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi, je sortis de ma rêverie, j'étais encore étalé sur le sol de la chambre. Combien de temps c'était-il écoulé depuis? Quinze, vingt minutes?

Il me gifla.

« Hey! C'est quoi ton problème? »

Il toussa une seconde fois, puis leva les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te passes par la tête, mais… »

Il rougit d'avantage et détourna le regard rapidement. Je compris, à mon effroi, que mon anatomie venait de révéler le fruit de mes pensées. La…honte. J'avalai alors ma salive, puis constatai, que monsieur n'était pas de marbre non plus. Je pris cette affirmation comme permission pour m'en approcher. Il ne rejetait pas ma présence, j'en profitai pour enrouler mes bras contre ses épaules, pour finalement lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu souhaiterais bien savoir, non?

-Ce serait équitable de savoir, après tout! Ce serait de la triche si tu venais qu'a t'en tirer avec ce qui était confidentiel sur mon compte, sans me laisser rien en retour! »

C'est alors que je nichai mes lèvres contre son cou, je le sentis frissonner contre moi, il poussa un léger gémissement, je continuai mon périple contre sa nuque, léchant longuement, mordillant légèrement. Le sang sécher contre mes lèvres me gênait, c'est alors que je décidai d'y remédier.

« Je reviens »

J'embrassai sa joue, une seconde fois, puis je me levai. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que la quantité de sang que j'avais perdu était peut-être plus importante que ce que j'avais pressentit. Ma vue s'obstruait, lentement, comme si l'ont versait de l'encre dans mes yeux. Tout devenait noir, très lentement. Mon équilibre était plus qu'instable. J'essayai de me rendre à la salle de bain, mais à chaque fois que je tentais de lever le pied, ce fût comme si le sol tentait d'aspirer mon dos.

Je tentai de faire un pas, sans succès, je tombai sur le dos, Kyouya m'attrapa de justesse. Je pu dissimuler son visage de justesse, il me sourit, un sourire sans même une once d'innocence. Il me serra contre-lui, puis appuya ses lèvres contre mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà? »

J'avais le tournis, étrangement, je n'avais pas ressentit les effets de ma perte jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être l'adrénaline, ou le fait que mon sang était allé se canaliser à quelque part d'autre en particulier. Je me dis que les deux y avaient à voir. Donc, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà?

Les dents de Kyouya s'étaient pincées contre mon oreille, il descendait doucement, mordais plus doucement, plus doucement, dans le champ lexical relatant des habitudes de monsieur Hibari Kyouya, signifiait, sans faire saigner. Autrement-dit, pour qui que ce soit d'autre, ces morsures auraient été d'une douleur attroce.

J'essayai d'agripper mes mots, de recoller les syllabes ensemble, pour enfin donner quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Je reviens?

-Non non, juste avant ça! » Me répondit-il, avec tant de vivacité, me léchant la joue d'une façon enfantine qui ne lui était pas encore connue.

J'essayai d'y repenser, mais j'étais sonné. Ma vue s'obstruait de points noirs, qui devenaient rapidement des taches noires, pour enfin masquer la quasi totalité de ma vue.

Je pu dissimuler Kyouya, il avait cessé de me mordre, puis il avait tourné son regard vers l'endroit qui semblait vouloir s'approprier les vestiges de mon hémoglobine.

« Tant qu'à vendre le maux, pourquoi ne pas vendre le médicament? » Il glissa sa main lentement, très lentement, tremblante, et légèrement moite. Il semblait incertain, mais ce qui fût sure, fût que quand il atteint son but.

Pour un cours laps de temps, je réalisai le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Il retira sa main, puis prit la mienne, il se leva, ensuite m'attira vers lui. J'eu toute les misères du monde à rester debout. Son épaule me servait d'appui. Nous étions en train de nous diriger vers le lit, une distance de quelques pas me paru comme des kilomètres. Il m'étendit sur cette surface molle et douillette. Ma respiration s'haletait.

Il était assis entre mes jambes, s'était à son tour de me scruter du regard, il s'étendit longuement sur moi, il plongea ensuite son regard dans le mien. Sa respiration haletait, même s'il tentait de faire de son mieux pour le cacher. Il était mal à l'aise, mais son orgueil niait les faits. Il détourna le regard pendant une fraction de seconde, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis clôt ses yeux.

Il ne se passa même pas une fraction de seconde avant que ses lèvres se retrouvent cloîtrées aux miennes. Malgré la désagréable sensation de picotements que cela occasionnait, je n'aurais voulu, même pas pour rien au monde, qu'il ne relâche ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, quêtant un accès plus poussé. Je lui permis d'entrer.

J'enlaçai mes bras étroitement autour de sa fine taille, tandis que sa langue se mouvait contre la mienne. Sa langue explorait lentement ma bouche, une langue gourmande qui semblait avoir trouvé un certain intérêt pour les gouttelettes du liquide carmin qui s'écoulaient dans ma bouche.

Ses mains, moites et tremblantes, commencèrent à se balader librement, elles s'éprirent de mes hanches assez rapidement. Sa main droite reprit le chemin, puis s'arrêta sur ce qui faisait figure d'hypothèse pour tout ces étourdissements. Il retira ensuite ses lèvres des miennes, pour finalement se défaire de mon étreinte.

Il reposait, à genoux, bien droit, entre mes cuisses. Il se mordait les lèvres, nerveux devant la suite possible des évènements. Cet enfant était bien coincé après tout.

Quoi qu'étant donné sa façon de procéder, niveau affectif, je n'étais pas de marbre non plus.

Il posa sa main sur ma ceinture. S'apprêtant à la défaire, il la dénoua lentement, incertain de lui-même. Il s'apprêta ensuite à défaire le pantalon, il détourna le regard, tandis que moi, je le regardais faire. Mes joues me brûlaient, jamais j'aurais pu croire que la situation entre-nous viendrait qu'à prendre cet aspect.

Il fit glisser mon pantalon, ainsi que mes sous-vêtements, le long de mes hanches, rendu au point. Je levai les yeux vers les siens. Il semblait avoir perdu tout once de malaise, tandis que le mien, n'avait fait que prendre le dessus. Il me regardait de haut, avec cet air mesquin, cet air que l'on observe chez quelqu'un après avoir assouvit une certaine vengeance, après avoir subit l'humiliation. Plus je l'observais, plus je craignais le pire.

J'étais étendu là, mit à nu, devant un être sanguinaire assoiffé de pouvoir. Il régnait un silence de mort, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Des milliers d'hypothèses sur la suite des évènements se dispersaient dans ma tête. Elles me criaient, pour la majorité d'entre-elles, que j'était d'une naïveté aberrante. Qu'après ce qu'il eut fait à mes lèvres, c'était idiot de croire qu'il allait m'étendre gentiment, puis me tripoter aimablement.

Hibari Kyouya ne fait jamais rien, s'il n'est pas question de son propre avantage, ou de son propre plaisir personnel.

Il émit un gloussement, un ricanement qui me parut glacé, moi qui croyais que rien n'aurait pu empirer ce silence macabre.

« Quel adorable petit animal effrayé tu fais.»

Il s'étendit, de nouveau, sur moi. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, puis cette fois-ci, ce les appropria sans se gêner le moindrement.

Sa langue passait rapidement, agilement, contre la mienne, m'incitant à aller rejoindre son nid. Je me laissai appâter, facilement, convaincu de la suivre. Il la mordait, légèrement certaines fois, durement d'autres. Il aimait mordre, il accrochait légèrement ses dents à mes lèvres de temps à autres. Tout en conquérant ma langue à nouveau, quand il venait qu'à se démordre de mes lèvres. Malgré la douleur occasionnée par ses actions, ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Entre chaque morsure, ma crainte pour la suite des évènements fondait peu à peu.

Tant qu'à ses mains, tantôt moites et tremblantes, elles étaient maintenant fermes et ses attouchements semblaient convaincus. Il s'agrippait toujours à mes hanches, fermement. Il frottait son corps contre le mien, étalant ses lèvres dans mon cou, contre ma clavicule et ma mâchoire sans trop de précision. Ses faits et gestes n'avaient absolument plus rien de machinal, comme si la fluidité de ses attouchements n'était que le liquide frais occasionné par son malaise fondant.

Il faisait son chemin, traçant mon corps de morsures, retirant ce qu'il me restait de vêtements, lentement, il prenait bien son temps, il créait marquait soigneusement son territoire à l'aide de ses dents acérées. Je me fichais bien d'être attitré comme devenu sa possession, tant que je pouvais observer cette beauté sculpté dans la perfection, ces traits harmonieux, et subir cette malice charnelle. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais rencontré quiconque, à ce jour, pouvant me faire ressentir autant de convoitise. S'il ne pouvait être mien, j'accepterais volontiers d'être sien.

Il se releva à nouveau, puis m'examinait en détail, une toute autre fois, cette fois-ci, il m'avait tout retiré. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'étudiait, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de honte ou d'éthylisme, il semblait plutôt se demander par ou débuter. Il passa ses doigts sous ma mâchoire. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, lentement, finement encerclées contre ma taille. Il revint sur son point, qui semblait être sa prédilection, mes hanches, puis posa, enfin, ses mains sur une partie de mon anatomie qu'il n'avait toujours pas conquit, jusqu'à présent.

Il fit glisser ses doigts lentement, de bas en haut, il atteint l'extrémité, puis fit glisser son pouce, un mouvement simplement circulaire. Je sentis un frisson me remonter le long du dos. Il commença à masser de bas en haut d'une main, un geste qu'il débuta lentement, pour ensuite l'accélérer progressivement. Ensuite il s'y prit à deux mains, la sensation que provoquait la friction de ses mains, contre moi me laissait le souffle court. Ma respiration semblait suivre la cadence de ses mouvements, j'aurais souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Par contre ses désirs semblaient aller à l'encontre des siens. Il coupa le geste brusquement, pendant un moment.

« Kyou…ya, pourquoi? »

Il s'étendit à nouveau sur moi, puis se réappropria mes lèvres, une nouvelle fois. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses fines hanches, glissant aux alentours, s'agrippant ensuite contre ses fesses. Ce geste ne semblait pas le brusquer pour le moins du monde. Sa langue en menait de plus en plus large, elle semblait quémander pour en recevoir plus, toujours plus. Elle se frottait férocement contre la mienne, tandis que ses hanches basculaient contre moi, lentement. Je m'agrippai plus férocement contre-lui, le palpant, concluant qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait que je le touche en retour, je prit tout ce qu'il me restait comme forces pour le pousser sur le dos. Il bascula ainsi, la tête pendante au bout du lit. Je lus une certaine surprise dans son regard. Il semblait chercher son air.

« Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire seul » Poussa-il entre deux souffles.

Je léchai son cou gracieusement étiré vers le bas, pour ensuite le prendre par les épaules et ramener son corps sur le lit. Je commençai à défaire sa chemise, lentement. Il poussa un grognement d'approbation. Je le dénudai lentement, prenant bien le temps de l'apprivoiser. Je l'embrassais doucement, léchant sa clavicule, je descendis jusqu'à son torse, lentement, je finis de retirer sa chemise, pour ainsi l'envoyer au sol. Je continuai ma route, ma langue et mes lèvres effleuraient son abdomen.

Rendu au point, j'affrontai son regard avant de défaire sa ceinture, il semblait avoir retrouvé son malaise du départ. Il n'appréciait guère être mit en dessous. Je commençai à dénouer sa ceinture, il n'eu aucune réaction violente, ce qui m'indiquais que je pouvais m'attaquer au reste. Je fis glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches, après un léger moment, il poussa un léger grognement d'indignation.

Il se releva brusquement, puis me repoussa sur le dos, le tout s'est passé si rapidement, si brusquement, que je perdis la vue pendant un quart de seconde. Ma tête tournait plus que jamais, ma vue se brouillait, pour redevenir intacte, dans un ordre imprécis. Je crois que ma mémoire, ainsi que ma raison viennent de prendre le large. Mon état allait en se dégradant, lentement, mais sûrement. Ce qui était le plus étrange, c'est que le tout provoquait une sensation des plus agréable, bien que trop agréable pour être le fruit du hasard et de la divagation.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour lever la tête, quand je vis ce qui provoquait cette sensation, tout s'alluma de nouveau dans ma tête. Même si l'hypothèse que mon cerveau dégénérait, puis que ce que je voyais n'était sans doute pas réel, juste le fruit de mon imagination perverse, je voyais que la bouche de Kyouya avait d'autres utilités, en dehors de servir d'arme fatale.

Et encore là, Kyouya utilisant celle-ci dans des fins aussi intéressantes, ce n'était guère crédible.

Pour ce qui pourrait être une illusion, les images et la sensation provoquée me semblait d'un réalisme hallucinant, et puis après? Je n'étais pas en état de me casser la tête sur les détails, pour le moment, je préférais me laisser absorber par ses coups de langue lents et minutieux, puis la succion étroite de ses lèvres par autre temps. Il semblait douteusement perfectionniste, prenant soin se s'attarder aux endroits qu'il semblait considérer comme étant les plus sensible, avec une assez bonne exactitude. Plus il léchait, plus je perdais le peu de mobilité que j'avais acquis, comme par réflexe, je me laissai tomber sur le dos, puis mes jambes s'enlacèrent autour de son cou. J'échappai son nom dans un soupir d'allégresse, ce qui rompit sa concentration.

Il leva les yeux de sa cible, mes yeux étant sa nouvelle. Il rampa contre-moi, la friction entre nos deux corps me fit frissonner. Il agrippa légèrement ses dents contre ma lèvre inférieure, puis s'élança suffisamment pour s'approprier mes lèvres en entier, il se retirait, puis s'y accostait brièvement, léchant mes lèvres lentement, sans vraiment y accorder de précision. Ses hanches basculaient indolemment contre moi.

Il se retira, puis s'étendis à mes côtés, je me retournai, puis nichai ma tête contre son épaule, ma langue parcouru son cou, longuement, alors que mes mains glissaient le long de son abdomen. Il grognait d'envie, son souffle était haletant. Je n'avais pas envie de céder à ses caprices aussi simplement. Je fis longuement glisser mes mains sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses grognements impatients m'amusaient. Je voulais le lui entendre dire, je voulais qu'il me réclame, clairement, dans ses propres mots.

Il agrippa ma main, puis la fit glisser contre son membre, il se retourna contre moi, puis m'embrassa furtivement. Ce n'était peut-être pas des mots, mais c'était bien digne de lui. Je l'agrippai légèrement, fit de fébriles vas et viens de bas en haut. Massant son gland légèrement du bout de mon pouce. Il respirait plus rapidement, son souffle n'avait rien de régulier, j'accélérai la cadence, ainsi que la pression. Les légers couinements qu'il laissait malencontreusement s'échapper me plaisaient énormément. Je mordillai légèrement le lobe de son oreille, tout en continuant d'exercer cette manœuvre.

Après un moment il se retourna vers moi, s'empara de mes lèvres légèrement, autant que rapidement. Il se releva, puis s'étendit dans le sens opposé. Il effleura le bout de mon gland avec sa langue, puis enlaça mon cou à l'aide de ses jambes. Je me retrouvai face à face avec son entrejambe, comme par réflexe, je le léchai longuement. Je le sentit chanceler contre-moi, il arrêta son geste pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre les devants. La sensation que provoquaient sa langue et ses lèvres contre moi frôlait l'inexplicable. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon état physique qui provoquait cette euphorie, car, je n'avais jamais ressentit cette ivresse aussi intensément. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir complètement les plaisirs occasionnés par la fellation, ce qui n'était guère ma première fois.

J'avais surtout de la peine à croire que j'étais sans doute le premier à qui il avait fait goûter cette ivresse. Que j'étais le seul avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de passer ses envies. J'y comprenais rien. Ou peut-être que je ne faisais tout simplement qu'exagérer les faits.

Tant qu'à moi, j'espérai lui rendre la pareille. Me préoccupant des points qui faisaient partit de ma prédilection personnelle. Ses hanches basculaient lentement contre-moi, faisant de brefs vas et viens entre mes lèvres. J'avais une légère sensation de nausée quand il s'aventurait trop loin, chose que je tentai de faire de mon mieux pour dissimuler, par pâle complexion par rapport à son talent singulièrement inné.

J'extirpai son membre de ma bouche pendant quelques secondes, j'y insérai mes doigts, je pris bien soin de les humidifier au plus haut point. Il cessa de me lécher à son tour, il me lança un regard curieux, ne semblant pas allumer sur ce que je m'apprêtais à commettre. C'est alors que j'extirpai mon index et mon majeur de ma bouche, observant le filet de salive qui liait les deux doigts. Je remarquai un changement brusque d'expression sur son visage, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies, il avait compris.

Je repris son sexe dans ma bouche, lorsque j'enfonçai mon index en lui. Je tachai d'y aller le plus minutieusement possible, craignant le pire. Je savais que je risquais gros si je venais qu'à le blesser. Je tâtai l'intérieur doucement, m'enfonçant peu à peu, à la fois, sans rien brusquer. À constater dans son regard, il semblait bien perplexe. Je fis tourner mon doigt, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par trouver ce que j'étais venu chercher à cet endroit. Une légère oscillation m'indiquait que je devais sans doute être au bon emplacement, il ne restait qu'à vérifier. J'appuyai légèrement, il échappa un glapissement furtif, sa respiration s'accéléra vivement. Il ne me repoussa pas, encore là, j'avais peine à croire qu'il m'avait laissé l'accès libre.

J'insérai alors mon majeur, il pinça les yeux légèrement, le nouvel entrant vint alors rejoindre son congénère, j'appuyai une seconde fois. Il laissa s'échapper un second gémissement. La réaction étant positive, je saisis alors s'opportunité. Tant qu'à lui, il me regardait silencieusement, ses joues étaient écarlates, d'après son air, légèrement honteux, je conclus qu'il n'était peut-être pas ignorant à cette sensation finalement. Je m'extirpai légèrement, sans en sortir complètement, pour ensuite accélérer légèrement la cadence, prenant soin d'appuyer toujours légèrement plus fort sur sa prostate. Il couinait à chaque pression, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus bruyamment. Il s'effondra à mes côtés, ses gémissements se mêlèrent à son souffle haletant, tandis que tout d'un coup, il appuya contre ma tête avec ses mains. Il la tenu bien étroitement contre son entrejambe, tandis que l'étreinte que formait ses jambes contre mon cou se raffermit considérablement.

Sa semence se déversa dans ma bouche, vu la pression ferme et puissante qu'il exerçait contre ma tête, je n'avais plus d'autres choix que d'avaler le liquide crémeux. Sa réaction m'indignait un peu, mais vu la façon dont je m'y étais pris, je lui accordai mon pardon. Comme quoi il y avait des choses bien pires dans la vie. Se faire perforer la lèvre inférieur par un adolescent coincé et victime de frustration sexuelles en était une, à titre d'exemple.

Son corps se ramollit brusquement, ses jambes se dénouèrent mollement de mon cou, ses mains libérèrent ma tête, je pu ainsi reprendre mon souffle. J'extirpai doucement mes doigts. Son souffle était toujours haletant, ma vue s'obstruait de plus en plus. Apres un moment, je fus incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Mon ivresse repris son cours, Kyouya venait sans doute de reprendre la relève.

Étrangement, plus le temps filait, plus mon corps s'engourdissait, me laissant l'impression, plutôt agréable, d'être ironiquement coincé dans un nuage. Une métaphore qui s'appliquait drôlement bien à la situation. Ma conscience s'égrainait, comme tout le reste.

Tout était noir.

O o o

Mes paupières battirent, ma vue avait repris son état habituel. Par contre, je ne saurais dire la même chose pour ce qui en est de ma mémoire. Des parcelles de ce qui aurait pu se produire, s'assemblaient dans ma tête. Je ne saurais, malheureusement dire si le tout était réel, ou issue d'un rêve franchement pervers.

Le plus hallucinant était : comment étais-je aboutit dans cette baignoire?

_Le sang_.

Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres. La coupure y était toujours. Mais le sang séché semblait être nettoyé. C'est alors que ma mémoire alluma sur un détail : lorsque je m'apprêtait à révéler certaines choses à mon étudiant, j'eu l'idée malencontreuse d'aller nettoyer la plaie. Quoi que la suite des évènements m'apparaissait comme floue. Je devais avoir perdu connaissance dans le bain.

Quelle bassesse tout de même.

Je me levai, il y avait une serviette d'étendu à l'extrémité de la baignoire. Je la pris, puis sortit de l'eau. C'est alors que Kyouya fit irruption dans la pièce. Une montée de chaleur me monta à la tête. Je m'empressai de nouer la serviette contre mes hanches. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit d'entrer ainsi?

Un rictus ornait le coin de ses lèvres. Il retourna sur ses talons.

« Ta réaction m'insulte légèrement, mais, c'est toi que ça regarde après tout ».

Il ferma la porte, ma mémoire avait repris son cours normal.

J'avalai ma salive. J'espère qu'il n'est pas ainsi, à chaque fois qu'il se désarme…

**LEIK FIN LOLZ**

Petits commentaires inutiles : Woah, ça dois faire au moins deux ans la dernière fois que j'ai songé écrire une fanfiction. Celle-ci m'est venue sur un coup de tête, mais, elle fût plus longue à écrire que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. Je suis étrangement satisfait du résultat. Je sais que c'est légèrement (…encore là) OOC sur les bords, mais bon, ont fait avec ce qu'on peut. J'ai surtout travaillé la personnification de Kyouya d'après un point de vue fait par Yamamoto (un mec coincé qui supposément doit toujours être armé, ou, du moins avoir une arme caché, peu importe la situation).

Donc merci à Yamamoto, qui su m'aider même dans son absence totale.


End file.
